I Love You, Do You Love Me?
by lullabydoll456
Summary: Raven and Alexander finally have the life they want. The suddenly Jagger makes an appearance and with him is a friend. And raven starts finding feelings for Jagger. Has Jaggers wish finally come come true or what. You can only know by reading also review Please do not plagiarize. )
1. Chapter 1

**Now or Never**

"_Hey" I called to Jagger as I opened the door to his mansion. "Hey in the kitchen" he called back. I dropped my stuff on the floor and ran into the kitchen. My name is Sky short for Skylar and Jagger and I had been had been friends from like when I was three. But when he moved from Romania to come here (Dullsville) I was gloomy for more than a couple days. When my parents moved I never thought it would be here (Dullsville). And so Jagger and I met again. "Hi" I said again to Jagger as I entered the kitchen. He swept me in a hug. "So what do you want to do today" I asked as I grabbed a coke from his fridge. "Well…..I thou…." I cut him off "No more gothic stuff for you or else you will turn emo" I started "We are going to do something like movies and shopping." I finished. "But I don't want to do that stuff" Jagger said making a fuss. "Well I guess I will have to Trevor's and tell him to do that stuff with me" I said in sad tone. I turned around to see what he would say I saw anger flash in the blue and green eyes of Jagger. "I don't think I heard you right did you say Trevor as in Trevor Michel." Jagger asked eyes wide open. "Yeah He's one of my friends" he took a step closer to me and I took a step back. "Why" I asked kind of scared kind of. "Look I am sorry lets go and do all your girly stuff" Jagger said. Just then the doorbell rang Jagger opened the door. In stepped a girl with raven black hair and black everywhere else I think she was Goth "Raven" Jagger asked confused. "Who is she" I asked innocently I don't know why. _

"_Okkk Raven this is Sky."_

"Sky_ this is Raven a friend of mine." He said still confused._

"_Well I guess the rumors are true, have you come to ruin Alexander and my life" Raven asked with a snarl. What did she just say! _

_"Wait Wait you're the chick who's dating Alexander" I asked holding back a laugh. _

_"What a joke, so not meant for each other." I added not helping the laugher that came after it. Jagger grinned at me. _

_"Can you tell you idiotic friend to just back off for like a minute." Raven girl said. What did she just call me I thought. _

_"You're going to end up at the hospital and it's going to be my entire fault" I said holding up my clenched fist. _

_"What are you going to bite me?" Raven asked. _

_"What why would I bite you" I asked confused._

_"Aren't you a vamp...?" Jagger's hand clamped over her mouth. He turned to her said a few words that I couldn't hear. I was taken aback. I grabbed my stuff and headed to the door I had homework to finish. Jagger noticed "where are you going?" he asked. _

_"Um I have to finish a few stuff" I said still confused with what he had done. It's not that I was sensitive it's that when we were small Jagger and I promised we wouldn't do those kind of things more likely keeping secrets from each other. Kind of stupid hey I can help I was small._

_"But what about the other stuff" he asked. _

_"Some other time" I said as I and headed out the door. _

_"Well I guess none can stay with you long enough" I heard Raven say before I headed to not my house but Alexander's. _

_Please review! =)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey people who are reading this. I feel in the mood for writing so I continue this story.**_

_Weird for me, I mean I would visit Alexander but not after his crazy girlfriend just visited jaggers house. I thought as I headed into Alexander's gates, and then backed out in case Raven would come, find my car and trash it. She seemed like the protective type. And I did so not want my Mercedes to get trashed. I worked hard to get this car and it was like my baby. Suddenly my phone buzzed letting me know I had a message. I opened my iPhone to see who it was and this is what it said:_

"_Hey babe sorry about what happened over there maybe meet over shakes and fries and talk." _

_It was from Jagger, I had to say yes or he would become suspicious because he knew I would take any excuse to get out of doing HW which he thought I was doing and I clearly wasn't. "Sure why not" I texted and clicked send. I took a deep breath and started my car to go to the dinner. _

_A while later while I was talking to Jagger and eating the best fries in the world, _

_"hey guys" a voice came behind me. I turned around, and was face to face with Trevor. I smiled then blushed and looked down. Since I had met Trevor I had a crush on him. _

_"Hi Trevor" I said. _

_"Hey man" Jagger greeted Trevor. They knuckle punched or whatever the guys do. Wow must be tight I thought of Jagger and Trevor before I saw hatred flash in both their eyes before it returned to its natural warmth. _

_"So what's up?" I asked. _

_"Nothing much, the usual but look I just came to say hi because I saw you but I got to go." Trevor said removing his had from my shoulders and getting up. "Bye" he called over his shoulder as he left. _

_"So Jagger, do you have a thing for the Raven girl?" the words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. Shoot what did I just say I thought mentally slapping myself. It took him about 30 seconds to answer my question. Even then he seemed hesitate _

_"Uhhh, no not really" A real long time for four words. I thought slurping my milkshake. _

_"Hey what are you guys doing here" said a voice that I very well knew but hated. "It's a dinner; it's where people go to eat so that they don't die of starvation." I snapped. "Speak of the devil and the devil arrives." I muttered under my breath. _

_"Did you say something?" Raven asked innocently as if I had said nothing. That little bi− my thoughts were cut short because what I saw make me kind of jealous. Raven took a seat next to Jagger; a seat too close no seriously when you like someone and go sit next to them you don't go and smoosh you body against the side of theirs. After what I said about being jealous of Raven sitting close, you might think I have a crush on Jagger and your wrong well kind of I mean I don't even know yet. Sometimes he looks just so hot come one who can't help staring at him. His white hair with blood red tips and his blue and a green eyes and he has those eyes where all you can do is stare and you're lost in them. Also when he wears a shirt that fits him really, I can see his abs. I wonder what he looks like shirtless. Probably really hot see there I go again. But the one thing I would not do with him is go to the airport because it would be like BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP because that is one dude who has too many piercings. Not that I should be criticizing, compared to him I have so many more piercings. Then I started to drift from my thoughts as my phone started to buzz and I clicked it open._

"_Hey if you are really in town then come and visit me I got to tell you something really important. Now!" _

_It was from Alexander, just the person I needed to see. "Hey I got to go" I said still not looking from phone but I knew the expressions on their faces. I hardly think they noticed that I left. Don't mind it if I make out with your so called boyfriend raven I thought smirking. _

"_Hey Alexander, what is the super important thing you had to talk to me about that I had to leave my fries and milkshake to come. He raised his eyebrows at me, and nodded toward my hand that was filled with fries and my other had that held my chocolate milkshake. What its not like I could let them go to waste. _

_"Not the point" I said. _

_"Hi" he said sounding happy, then grabbed me and started making out with me! I am just kidding don't have to worry. I went and laid down on his bed, it seemed like no one had slept there in a while, maybe I should sleep in it next time. _

_"So what's the important thing you wanted to tell me about I said snuggling his pillows. They were so soft and comfy. _

_"Yeah I had to ask you something" he said hesitating a bit as he came and sat down next to me o his bed. "Okay what's your quest−" before I could get my sentence out. Jameson; Alexander's butler informed us that 'Miss Raven Madison and Maxwell have arrived ad will be up shortly.' Just as he finished his sentence raven and Jagger came bouncing up the stairs, actually raven bounced up the stairs and Jagger just walked in. They took one look at where Alexander ad I was and their eyes flew of their sockets. I couldn't help but laugh._

_**Well that is the end of Chapter 2 ad I think it is good so please read and review, it would make me soooooooo happy! =D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey **Guys sorry about the late very very very very very very late update but don't worry its gonna be an extra long chapter and thanx to the guys who reviewed, this chapter is dedicated to you. =D**

**so here goes...**

"Chill guys." i said getting up.

"What is she doing on your bed Alexander?" raven asked.

Jagger stood there hatred in his eyes and clenched fists.

"Look nothing happened between us, you don't have to worry your sorry butt off." i said

"Why would my butt be sorry?" Raven asked confused.

I felt like laughing in her face but then a smile soon replaced it.

"because it has to haul you around." I said.

Jagger tried to hide a smile.

"By the way just making out doesn't count right."

Now Alexander started laughing and Jagger had tears in his eyes.

"Oh you bitch-"

"NO no cussing is bad bad." i said as if i was speaking to a kindergärtner

"hey bye Alexander talk to you later." i said and walked to the door pulling Jagger with me.

Alexander was trying but failing to convince Raven nothing had actually happened between us.

I felt sorry but then it went away.

"Hey you okay." i asked Jagger because the hatred and anger had returned to his eyes.

I was against the wall and he was in front of me... so close my lips brushed his when i spoke. Then i thought what if my breath stinks and moved away.

"Oh me I am fine." he replied dryly.

I snorted "Yeah right one minute you are laughing, next minute you look like you wanna kill somebody."

"Its none of your business so just forget about it and let me deal with it." He snapped

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Not again. Jagger has anger issues, and when he's angry he's dangerous.

"Okay Jagger calm down, take a deep breath and let it go." I advised.

He still looked angry but followed my advice. Dint work.

"Okay how about this, Jagger tell me whats wrong." i said like a shrink. It was fun playing shrink to Jagger.

I pulled him to the dining room made him sit on a seat that faced me and asked him again when he dint reply.

Okay, there is only one cure I thought and left my seat to go to the kitchen and got ice-cold water, walked back to the dining room and splashed it on his face.

Instead of pretending to look mad he looked like he would want to kill me. Oh shoot, dang here i go with my 'brilliant' plans and I am close to death.

"Jagger snap out of it." i said calmly backing to the front door.

But in reality i was scared and i think i showed it in my face because Jagger burst out laughing.

I looked shocked and angry, he was playing me.

"OH Jagger your in for it." i said heading towards him. Instead of running he picked me up and went to the front door.

"Jagger put me down this instant." I was wearing shorts and well... his touch... sent electric shocks down my spine.

"You should have seen your face, I wish i had a camera." He said ignoring what i had just said.

He walked outside.

"Jagger, put me down this instant or..." I paused thinking of something and saw his phone sticking out of pocket.

"What will you do spray water down my back?" he taunted.

"No, I will do better you put me down or else I take your phone and drop it." I said.

He put me down. I still had his phone in my hand.

"Okay, I put you down, now gimme my phone back or else I will do something really bad to you."

"Too bad." I replied and ran to my car.

"Come back here." Jagger yelled and ran after me. Too bad I was faster I jumped into my car and drove away leaving a really angry Jagger behind.

I somehow plugged my iPod into the car and put the song "Tonight is your night." by Jesse McCartney. I love that song.

I ended up at Jagger's place and went up to the front door, when I tried to open it, the door swung open and a smug looking Jagger grabbed me and closed the door.

OK the thing that surprised me is that I had a head start and there was no car he couldn't have run all the way here, that would be impossible. Or so I thought.

"So where is my phone?" Jagger asked.

"Ohhhhh your phone... I left it in the car." I lied sticking it in my pocket.

"Lemme go get it."

"Not so fast you have with you right now, I know you too well." Jagger said holding me back.

"Okay then check me." I said and got up. He pulled me back.

"Give it back." Never knew three words could have such seriousness.

"Why Raven might text you and you just like her too much to ignore her text." I said then my eyes widened and I covered my mouth. Stupid, stupid mouth. Why does it speak things that it is not supposed to say.

"What?"

"I mean...well you like her don't you it seems like it at least that is what it looks like." My stupid mouth spoke again.

"You know know I don't think it is a good time right now so yeah I am just going to leave and come back a century from now." I spoke the last part softly so that he wouldn't hear.

"Wait, wait you think I like Raven. Why?" he asked amused to hear my answer.

"Well you and raven are always hanging out always close-together whispering as if you two are hiding a secret." I said searching the ground again and again as if something new would appear and suck me down.

He dint say anything after that, nor did I.

Then suddenly the doorbell knocked us back to reality.

Jagger opened the door and a really sad Raven went crying into his arms. "Jagger we can date now, when I came to you in the Coffin Club I dint want you but now I realized that Alexander is such a jerk I can date y-you." She sobbed into his back. I felt sorry for his skeleton shirt. Now it is gonna have all raven germs on it. Yucky!

Wait, did she just say Coffin club. That sounded interesting. I wonder why Jagger never told me about it.

**Interruption:**

**In case you guys were wondering, Taylor doesn't know that Jagger and Alexander are vampires. Jagger dint want to tell her in case it messed up things between them and he couldn't bear for that to happen. Away short interruption back to the story...**

Well anyway Raven likes Jagger and Jagger likes Raven that is one thing I am certain about.

Sheesh I thought there is supposed to be another person in this love triangle. Oh, wait that's me never mind. So the love triangle is that I like Jagger, Jagger likes raven, and raven hates me. Okay... WHAT?

Anyway back to the real world, away from Sky universe.

"-that was long time ago, and the only reason I asked you was to mess with Alexander because of what he did to Luna." Jagger said.

What did Alexander do to Luna, Luna was okay even though she was annoying at times and looked like a fairy seriously she wore pink mixed with black, and she looked so pale, so fragile like someone could break her. All she needed was wings and she would be all set to go. Jagger is known for keeping grudges, wonder what this one was about since it involved using raven. Or maybe he could be just saying that because I am here. Hm...

"Do you mind giving leaving?" Raven asked. Even through sobbing she can be snotty.

"Yeah because id rather stay here and see you bawling on his shirt." I said sarcastically, but even though I dint leave. Instead I grabbed the remote and laid down on the sofa.

Something buzzed under my butt. I moved, it was Jagger's phone and there was text message from Sebastian- I knew him, funny, hyper. And crushing on Luna- I picked it up and clicked to read it. What I was bored. Jagger can kill me later.

_**Hey Jag when u coming man, we all r waiting if u don't come in the next 5 min I am flying**_ o_**ver there and kicking ur skinny bat ass.**_

What the hell? What did Sebastian mean by flying and bat ass. I turned around and observed Jagger's ass from where he was explaining to raven god knows what. Its not that bad I thought tilting my head. I am so perverted. I turned my head around.

Jagger and raven were hugging and he was whispering in her ear. I felt my eyes watering, I cant let him see me like this.

"H-Hey J-Jagger do you m-mind driving me to A-Alexander's place I left m-my car there." I stuttered and walked to the door. Jagger grabbed my hand and pulled me back securing a hand on my waist.

"Look raven I understand why you would dump that stupid idiotic Alexander-" Jagger was cut off.

"Because of her." she pointed at me who was struggling to get Jagger's hand of my waist. For a skinny guy he is sure strong.

"But why don't you go and figure it out like you girls are supposed to do, I just don't think I am meant for you." Jagger said removing his hand from Ravens back but adjusting the hand on waist and not letting go. I glared at him. I looked over at Raven, her mouth hung open wow I could see her intestines. Close your mouth already I wanted to say but I guess I have a somewhat good side.

When Raven left Jagger turned over to me and wiped the tear that had somehow sneaked its way down my cheek.

"Whats the coffin club." I asked starting off easy.

"Its my club." He said softly.

"Okay let me get this straight you own a club and you dint tell me about it, and then you are keeping so many more secrets from me, I thought we were best friends even though you moved over here." I said

"We are its-" I cut him off

"Apparently I was wrong." I said hurt and walked out the door.

**So what do you think, was it good, bad, really good, really bad. Review and tell me, and remember no review= no story. Just kidding I am not that harsh. But I am not updating until I get 3 more reviews. So till later Bye everybody. =D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everybody! =) first of all even though I did not get three review which I am extremely sad about I am still updating because I love the story so much and I was bored. But don't take it in the wrong way. Anyway if you guys have any suggestions or criticism give it to me, because without it my story wont become better. So just PM me 'k' bye. =D**

Jagger's POV

God dam it! I thought why do I have to be such a coward. Did I just call myself that. Why couldn't I just run over to Sky's place and explain to her that I am a mythic creature. Just go do it Jagger. Okay so I am gonna do it. First let me drive over there.

I reached her place but saw that her car was no where, she probably parked it in the garage. I parked my car and went over to ring the doorbell. What if I write a letter and explain things in that, would that be better or would she hate me for the rest of her life. What I just like bite her on sacred ground and she will be bonded to me and then I explain it to her. By then Sky had opened the door.

"You better be here to give me an explanation either that or you want your ass kicked." she glared at me. Was is that bad. God girls and hormones; not a good pair.

"Okay... if I explain to you, you got to promise not to get scared or mad at me, the only reason I kept it from you was because I thought you might get mad." I said thinking of some excuse that did not sound lame.

"Okay I promise I wont, now tell me what it is." she replied coolly. How was I going to explain to her that I am a vampire. God its not easy. I cant just go up to her and say: 'hey Sky, guess what? I am a vampire the bloodsucking creature who can kill you in two seconds.' That's just great.

"Well you see, about the coffin club." I started, Yes! I got a great excuse. "I wanted to surprise you, but since your insisting, I was planning on asking you if you wanted to go to the coffin club with me." I said smiling.

"OMG Jagger Yes, Yes a thousand times Yes. I love you Jagger!" She said hugging me.

"Wait what?" I asked cause if she did love me... then.

"Well, you know what I mean right I love you as a friend." she said and went back to hugging me.

"Have you asked my parents yet, I wonder what they will say I hope its a yes cause I so badly wanna go to the coffin club and check it out." she mumbled to my shoulder. I liked the smell of her hair, it smelled like roses and strawberries.

"Wait Jagger, where will I stay?" she asked. My eyes widened. She couldn't stay at my place above the coffin club. My coffin was clearly shown and then I was dead meat, well I kinda already am being a vampire and all.

"They are some really good hotels nearby." I said dryly.

"What about you Jagger where will you stay."

"Me... at my place above the coffin club."

"Oh, then don't you-" I cut her off.

"there is only place for one person." Okay that was not truth but id rather say that little lie then tell her the whole truth.

"OH, okay I will just visit you but that would have been cool just waking up and going down and theirs a club."

"i wonder what I should pack." she murmured.

"Oh, yeah by the way Jagger don't even think about what would happen if you got me drunk." she said.

"Man!" I teased. "And and I so badly wanted you."

Just then the front door opened and Taylor's parents came in.

"Oh hello Jagger." Sky mother Lilia said.

"What are you doing here." Leo (Taylor's dad) asked.

Sky's parents and mine were friends from a long time but then I don't exactly know what happened but they know that I am a vampire because of parents.

"Mom, dad Jagger wanted to take me somewhere this weekend."

"Where exactly and even if we allow you nothing bad is gonna happen right to our daughter right?" Leo asked as he handed Taylor an ice-cream and then handed me one. I politely declined.

"You don't like ice-cream Jagger?" Sky asked me.

Leo and Lilia shook their heads and handed my ice-cream back. I don't actually know what would happen if I ate ice-cream so I took and opened the lid and put the spoon in and put it in my mouth. Yum that actually tasted good. It tasted like cheesecake.

"Um, nothing sir I will take good care of her." I said.

"Okay." They reluctantly agreed after Sky pouting and begging.  
"Okay I will pick you up tomorrow." I also told good-byes to her parents and went out the door.

This ice-cream tastes really good. Wait I had slept with almost the whole coffin club. (Just the girls.) there is also the possibility that they might tell Sky that I am a vampire. I pulled my phone out and text Nick and Sebastian about whats gonna happen this weekend and by the time I was at my place. I looked at the time: 10:15 well I have the whole night. I looked at the ring that protected me from the sunlight. My whole family has it, well except Luna, since she doesn't need one. I went to the ice-cream place and ordered a cheesecake ice-cream, a few people stared at me I felt like taking them to an alley and snapping their heads off. Some just minded their own dam business. A girl about my age, probably wasted came over and sat next me. I wouldn't mind doing her. Stop Jagger, remember Sky sees you like this and your friendship is as dead as you.

"Heyy" she slurred. By now my ice-cream had arrived.

"You want one." I asked. She looked up at me.

"Chocolate."

I ordered a chocolate ice-cream.

"SO what happened." I said indicating the way she looked.

"Rough night, long story. You don't wanna hear it"

"I wouldn't mind, go ahead."

"Hmm, well...

**Raven P.O.V**

How could he, that son of a-.

I cant believe Jagger can be such a asshole. I cant believe he dint want to be with me, just cause of that pathetic excuse for a human. I am going to get Jagger at my feet, asking _me _to be his girlfriend, and then I am going to go date Alexander. I still love him. I started sobbing all over again. I love him, I closed my eyes and silent tears slid down my face. I ran down the stairs, and after pleading to my mom about borrowing her car I arrived at the mall. I went to Hot Gothic and picked out the most sexy outfit I could find and slipped it in the dressing room. It illuminated all my curves. It was black dress, which was torn in the right places and it went down to my thighs. I paid for the outfit and went back home.

When it had reached evening, I put the dress on put my makeup. My boots and covered it up with a long jacket in case my mother would stop me at the door. I went downstairs, told my parents that I am going to Becky's house and would probably spend the night and walked over to Jagger's house. Before I had even touched the doorbell, the door opened.

"What are you doing here Raven, you know what I told you-" I had removed my jacket and he looked stunned.

"What do you think?" I asked innocently moving closer to him.

"Uhhhhhhhh."

**Okay I updated I did my job now its your turn, if you read this story please review, if u have opinions on the story I would love to hear them. So come start writing...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, how are you guys doing? Well I was reading fan fiction and I thought well I haven't written in a long time and so I started writing. I am kind of blocked how do I continue it from where I ended it, if you guys have suggestions I would really like to hear it and cant some of you just review, all you have to do is click the button and write something and then click another button. That is not hard, at least not when I last checked. So here goes:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire kisses or the characters even though I wish I could own Jagger. That would be so awesome.**

Jagger P.O.V

My eyes widened, this was not good, not at the least! Raven, well she was another story. That would be so easy to rip off her dress and drink her but I was well fed, that girl at the ice-cream place had a sad story anyway, no one will notice that she is gone. But I was still hungry, and I could do with a dessert but then I have to face Alexander. I looked up her and moved her hair off her shoulder so her neck was clearly exposed. It would look good with my teeth attached to it.

"You know you made a grave mistake coming to me with so much skin exposed, so many veins carrying blood.." then I saw the frightened look in her eyes, there it is the look that makes me laugh and somehow I did not feel any pity for her not that I did for anybody else. But tomorrow. Sky. Arg. I punched a wall. Raven truly looked scared and backed away.

"Maybe it was a wrong time to come."

My eyes lightened up or to her they glowed red. I pulled her back in forcibly.

"Oh no, the mistake is already made.."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello How are you today? Because I am absolutely amazing but I think it is only because I had chocolate for breakfast and the hyperness hasn't worn out yet well anyway the story continues. What do you think? So far is it good? I know last chapter was short really short but I hope this will be long. I will try to make this chapter long well anyway here goes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Kisses well not yet anyway...**

Raven P.O.V

I gulped and looked around trying to find the fastest way possible. But that was out of the question because I was dealing with a vampire the mythic creature that can run impossibly fast so I looked at the second option: a really pointy knife sometimes known as stake used to KILL vampires. The best I could see was a knife stand in the kitchen so I retreated there. Before Jagger realized what I was doing I grabbed a knife, stabbed it into Jagger and ran out the house. I was scared and had to take gulps of air before I realized that I had ran all the way over to Alexander's house. I looked uncertainly at the haunted mansion thinking what it must look to normal people. I cautiously opened the gate and knocked on the front door. I sighed and shivered at the cold; I had left my coat at Jagger's house and I was in no way going back! Alexander opened the door which was unusual for him and he looked at me weirdly. I took one look at him and suddenly burst into tears. I was scared, still, very scared and I just wanted someone to comfort me. Hold me in their arms and say that it will be okay. Alexander pulled me in and wrapped his strong beautiful arms around me holding me tight until my crying had turned into hiccuping.

"I am sorry -hiccup- it is just -hiccup- that I was stupid -hiccup- and I went to Jagger- hiccup- 's house wearing this- hiccup- and he thought – hiccup- I was a snack- hiccup- but I stabbed a knife into- hiccup- him and I am scared- hiccup- Alexander."

He looked at me with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes and I leaned forward getting the scent of him. He smelled like soap and roses which was a really good combination. I sighed again and looked down and kept hiccuping some more until Alexander recovered either from the story or my dress, I am going with the latter. It made me feel better.

"Here take some water." he said handing a glass to me. I drank and slowly the hiccups went away.

"Okay let me get this straight, you went to Jagger's house -god knows why- and then he thought you were a snack -which is normal for him- and then you stabbed a knife into him -which any sane person would do- and now you don't know if he is alive or not. I just have a few questions. Why the _hell_ did you go to his house in the first place? Why the _hell_ are you wearing that thing right after we broke up?"

I smiled, I actually smiled with everything that had just happened I smiled.

I shrugged, "I got a _little_ hyped up."

"A little..." and he laughed. I just stood there smiling and wrapping my hands around my bare shoulders. Where is the sun when you need it?

Sky's P.O.V

I did not know the climate in Hipsterville which I researched and found out was where Coffin Club was located. I was getting way too hyped up but well wouldn't you? I am going to a club owned by my 16 year old best friend. I just couldn't wait, so I went over to Jagger's house to have a sleepover I brought all my baggage so we could just go in the morning. When I arrived at his place I found the door open, did he know I was coming? I walked in and had the biggest fright of my life. Jagger was on the floor possibly dead -I hope not- with a knife sprouting out of his stomach? Who aims for the stomach?

I rushed over and somehow carried him to the couch, for a guy he seemed to weigh pretty little. Then I went and shut the door. I found Jagger stirring and rushed over, I did not feel like taking the knife out in case I might damage any important veins or arteries. I laid his head on my lap and spoke to him.

"want me to call the hospital?"

"NO." even though he was slightly conscious he shouted.

I was taken aback for a second.

"Okay, do you want anything, do you have any medicine here or any surgical powers if you do then you can help me mend you up."

"Blood." he moaned.

"I know that your losing blood but I cant call a doctor and I need to know where the first-aid kit is!"

"NO I need to drink blood." without questioning it I stuck my wrist into his mouth. I had learned to trust Jagger with my life and if he wanted blood I would give him blood. I figured out he was a mythical creature, when he woke up with a knife stuck in his stomach. No human can possibly do that.

After a while I pulled my hand away and let him sleep.

**I know it isn't long but I tried well at least I tried you guys cant even review me how mean of you. I am sad and now unless you give me a review I am not updating. I might write the story I might even finish the story but I just wont put it up on fan fiction. So get it review= new chapter. XD **


	7. Chapter 7

Jagger POV:

I stirred, and woke up. What happened? I groaned as I tried to sit up. Was that really a dream? Or real life. I looked around, no one. Damn it! I slowly pulled the knife out, savoring the pain. How would Taylor react if I told her? What would she do? I had to know, these answers were killing me. Whatever! Its not like I could do anything about it now. I got myself up and looked around, the door was closed. What did raven do, close the door then run to Alexander. I ran a hand through my hair, then reached for my cellphone to call Sky. I pushed number 1 and held the phone close to my ear. The other hand cupping my shirt which was drenched in blood. After a few rings she finally picked up.

"Hello?" she asked, in a scared voice. Did she know? Could not possibly be.

"Jagger, so I was wondering maybe we can go to the Coffin Club today? The more time we have, the better.

"Uh, I don't know if I should come you see I have this project and it is due and well-"

"You know don't you?" the phone clicked off. Damn Damn Damn! How can things possibly go any more wrong. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and arrived at Sky's house in less than a second. I crept into her room.

"We seriously need to talk!" I commanded her. She looked up from the pacing she was doing. She backed up against the wall. Then she stopped, took a few steps forward and got the most angry, hate filled look on her face.

"How could you?" she asked storming at me. I glanced up, slightly confused, angry, and amused. I wanted to see where this would go.

""What did I do." I asked innocently, not that I was one bit.

"You know what you did, you lying, stupid, arrogant... JERK! She yelled.

"You are the most annoying, arrogant, most idiotic, delusional, lying-" she was cut off because at that time I had pulled her into my arms and kissed her. She hesitated, then her hands soon became tangled in my hair. Our bodies found each other, and we both landed on the bed softly.

"Stop!." she ordered, and pulled herself away.

"You got to go, and like never come back." she pointed at the door. I patted the bed, and without her thoughts I pulled her on my lap. Holding her tight like a feather about to be blown away from a storm.

"I am sorry, okay. I could not just tell you. What if you became afraid of me? Thought I was delusional? Thought I was crazy? What if I lost our friendship? I could not bear to have these many downsides. I just chose not to tell you." I tried to pull her back in the make out session but she stopped me.

"I cant believe you had such little trust in me. I am disappointed!." she pointed to the door again. I didn't let her go.

"Tell me why you left, after feeding me your blood." I asked, my eyes glinting red. She grinned.

"Reasons."

"and those are?"

"Reasons that you don't need to know."

"Really? So if I kiss you after you say this, its alright that-" I was cut off. She inched closer.

"Why after?" then well, all I can say is that there is a god!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Kisses**

**On with the story...**

**Sky P.O.V**

"I think that you should probably leave." I got up and pulled my shirt down since it had ridden up due to our... session.

"Why? You were the one that wanted to keep going." I sighed, I was going to get nowhere with him.

"Right now, I just think it would be best if we had our distance from each other. I'll call you when I decide to speak to you about... this whole incident."

"In other words, get out of my house and I hope that I never see you again and please don't call." Jagger replied getting up. I thought about it and nodded.

"You see that's why I was afraid to tell you that I was a vampire." he closed his eyes for a moment and then blinked. As I was staring into his mismatched eyes, his arm crept around my waist and brought me close to him.

"Let me go Jagger."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because we are friends and nothing more." I replied trying to take his hand off my waist but his vampire powers were no joke.

"That kiss didn't say that." Jagger smirked at me mocking me for my answer.

"Well, I wasn't in the right state of mind when that happened and I can truthfully say now that will never happen again and I really want you to take your arm off my waist." I glared at him.

"Don't be that way, we both know that in the end you will come running back to me." What the hell was wrong with him. In the end if I did have to come running back to someone, it would definitely not be him. I was sure of that.

"For a moment there, I had actually fallen for you. Thinking that you were the guy of my dreams and I was so wrong just thinking that because you have proved to me what kind of an idiot you are." I honestly said.

"Oh, so you had fallen for me huh?"

"Don't flatter yourself, it's all gone now."

"I didn't tell you I was a vampire, what's the big deal about that?" My mouth dropped in shock.

"The problem is that you didn't bother to tell your best friend that you are a vampire because you thought that I would be too _scared _of you and it might just ruin our friendship. Well, by not telling me you sure definitely ruined it now." his face held surprise and I took that time to pull his arm off me, I didn't want any part of me associated with this... jerk!

"Our friendship isn't ruined." Jagger stated calmly trying to convince himself.

"Keep telling yourself that but we both know that's not true." I replied opening my bedroom door and walking out, I needed some fresh air and I needed it soon. Jagger followed me out.

"So I am sorry, very very sorry. Can't you just forgive me, I would if I were in your shoes."

"The difference is that you wouldn't be in my shoes because I have told you everything, everything about me!" I replied turning around suddenly and bumping against Jagger. The air rushed around me suddenly and I was falling but Jagger caught me just in time. I gulped and moved away.

"Really now? There have been a couple of things that you have kept from me." It was my turn to be surprised.

"W-what kind of things?" I asked in disbelief.

"The fact that you didn't like Raven and that you actually weren't doing your homework but were with Alexander. That you didn't for a second doubt that I was human." His eyes burned into me prompting me to agree to him.

"It was few simple things, and the fact that I don't like Raven is of no importance to you. If I tell you that I didn't like Raven, are you going to stop flirting and hanging out with her?" The last part tumbled out of my mouth, my eyes widened and I covered my mouth in shock. I just did not say that.

"Flirting?" Jagger's eyes glinted and his mouth curved into a smirk.

"F-flirting, not exactly flirting. I didn't mean flirting. I meant more friends, it just came out as flirting." I tried to cover up my mistake but it seemed that... I could do nothing now.

"No you didn't. You said flirting and it seems to me that your jealous." The smirk grew.

"Jealous? Your being delusional if you think that I am jealous of Raven and your _relationship." _I lied through my teeth, but Jagger didn't need to know that.

"So it wouldn't affect you whatsoever if I did this." As he ended his comment, he pulled me towards him and pressed his mouth to mine.

**So here you go another chapter. I actually put effort in this one and don't forget to review. :)**


End file.
